


Changing Scents

by mourninghope (orphan_account)



Series: Scent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mourninghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because ya'll asked so nicely!</p><p>Tags may change without notice!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because ya'll asked so nicely!
> 
> Tags may change without notice!

Derek dropped into an exhausted asleep, tied to and held firmly by the alpha rutting lazily against his ass. Stiles stroked the taut skin of Derek’s lower abdomen as he lapped at the salty slick skin behind the omega’s ear. He sighed and propped himself up on an elbow, brushing his lips against the delicate shell of Derek’s ear. “I counted, you know,” he whispered. “How many times I knotted you over the last four days. Twenty-three, baby. Twenty-three times. I think it’s a record. Your belly’s all swollen with my cum. After the first time, I made sure you didn’t spill a drop, made sure that you soaked up everything I gave you. You’re gonna be beautiful when you carry. You are beautiful.”

Derek stirred, lashes fluttering against his cheeks and Stiles hummed softly; he laid back down, tucking his face between the omega’s shoulder blades. Fighting to keep his breathing deep and even, to keep his heart rate slow, Derek blinked away tears and slid his hand over the alpha’s, stilling the nervous flutter of his fingers. 

 

After they woke and after another, less urgent round, Stiles helped Derek into the big, claw-foot tub. The omega sighed as he slipped into the warm, scented water, sinking down until it lapped at his chin.

“You’ll feel better after you get cleaned up and get some food in your belly,” Stiles said gently, combing fingers through Derek’s hair. “First things first! You need a shave.” Grabbing the shaving foam, Stiles lathered Derek’s face, smiling when the omega closed his eyes.

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut; he exhaled roughly through his nose as the razor rasped over his skin, Stiles fingers following, smoothing over the soft skin it revealed. “I can finish,” he muttered, voice thick and gravelly. 

“Naw, I got you, babe. Tip your head back.” Stiles gently worked the razor over Derek’s throat when the omega complied. After rinsing Derek’s skin, Stiles trailed kisses down the omega’s cheek and throat. “You’re so beautiful… Just soak for a while. Relax. I’m gonna go make you something to eat. Holler if you need anything.”

The omega slid beneath the water as Stiles left the bathroom, mouth opening in a silent snarl. Surfacing, he grabbed the soap and a loofa, scrubbing his skin raw. He emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, wrapped in a too-short black cotton robe, his skin pink and his face smooth for the first time in almost two years. 

The scent of ham and eggs, loaded with veggies drew the omega into the kitchen area and he sat gingerly on one of the tall stools, eyes on Stiles’ back. “I’m going to have to go get a new couch. New mattress too.”

“You don’t need to worry about it, Der. I’ll get it taken care of. I contacted the school and withdrew you from classes. They were pretty accommodating when I explained the situation.”

“You what?” Derek surged to his feet, stool clattering against the floor. “What the fuck, Stiles? You can’t just withdraw me from fucking school!”

“Actually,” the alpha said calmly as he plated the scrambled eggs. “I can. Just because something isn’t done often anymore, Der, doesn’t mean it can’t be done. You’re mine, remember? Now pick up the stool, sit down and eat.” 

“Nothing’s official Stiles. Just because you…” Derek sighed. “Just because we mated, doesn’t mean it’s a done deal,” he said, picking up the stool and slamming it into place. 

“Derek, you’re mine. I’m not letting you go. Get over it.” Stiles leaned his elbows on the counter and propped his chin in his hands, offering the omega a lazy, self-satisfied smile. “Eat.” 

Resigned, the omega resumed his seat and, under the alpha’s watchful eye, dug into his eggs, eating with single minded determination. He could feel Stiles’ eyes on him and every time he looked up beneath his lashes, the alpha met his gaze, amber eyes heavy lidded and intense, a smile curving the teen’s too pink lips. The alpha was beautiful, long limbed and lanky with a barely bridled energy that drove Derek crazy with need; his scent was clean and bright with sharp citrus notes and the omega felt like he was drowning in it; had been drowning in it for years. He hadn’t been sure; he hadn’t known that it was Stiles’ scent permeating the loft until the alpha had taken him without the condom, the omega too far gone to protest. Derek was trapped, he knew it, he hated it and there was nothing, despite what he’d said to Stiles, he could do to change it. 

“How do you feel,” the alpha asked, tipping his head to one side and then the other as he regarded his omega.

“Sore. Kind of achy.” Shrugging, Derek straightened, leaning away from Stiles’ hand as the alpha reached across the counter, and pushed his plate away. 

Stiles dropped his hand and turned away to put Derek’s plate in the sink. “While you were in the bath, I did some calling around. Ordered a new couch, entertainment center and T.V. Talked to my dad too. He’s not that happy but he’s kinda excited all at the same time.” 

“I’m assuming you used my card.”

“Well, yeah.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dad’s gonna help us get the paperwork together; he’s got friends at the courthouse, obviously, who’ll get it pushed through once we sign on all the dotted lines. Anyway, no one gave me any issues.” 

“Of course they didn’t. Listen, I’m going to go get dressed and clean up the bedroom.” 

“Good. Do me a favor, baby and stay up there when the delivery guys get here.”

“Yeah. Sure.” 

Stiles turned back to watch Derek trudge up the winding metal stairs; he grinned at the way the omega moved, every step stiff and uncertain. Perfect because he’d done that to the bigger male. “Hey, Der?”

The omega paused between one step and the next, hand curling tight around the railing. “Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

Derek jerked at the words and pushed himself up the rest of the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! Still had Ch. 1 on my clipboard. So here is the actual Chapter 2.

Derek ripped the sheets from the bed and rolled them into a ball; clutching them to his chest, he sat heavily on the edge of the mattress and buried his nose in the mess in his arms. The material was stiff with dried cum and slick, ripe with their mixed scents; it smelled amazingly right on a visceral level and Derek hated it. Popping claws, he dug them into the sheets, then unraveled the ball and proceeded to shred the stained cotton into tiny, fluttering ribbons. 

Dropping the mess to his feet, he kicked it across the room, then opened the windows, digging his claws into the sill; he struggled to breath, back hunching as he pressed his forehead to the cool glass. “Fuck… Fuck,” he sobbed, the word little more than a glass fogging breath, as he heard the door grate open, the hinges in need of oiling. 

Twenty minutes later Derek heard Stiles come up the stairs; the omega stiffened as Stiles settled against his back and wrapped long arms around his middle. “We’re gonna have to bring the mattress up ourselves,” he whispered, hooking his chin over Derek’s shoulder. The alpha swept one hand down until his fingers encountered the warm skin of Derek’s thigh, then ghosted upward, sliding beneath the fluffy cotton to curl against the omega’s cock; it twitched at the light touch, fattening as Stiles took it in his hand, and Derek swallowed a low, keening whine. 

Stiles licked a stripe up the side of Derek’s neck and bit down just beneath the jut of the omega’s jaw before sucking a bruise into the warm skin. Derek hitched a breath and grabbed at Stiles’ pant leg, thrusting his rapidly hardening little cock into the alpha’s palm. “You’re so good for me,” Stiles rasped as the omega pressed his ass back against the alpha, hips rolling. 

“Stiles…” Derek whined, shuddering when Stiles released his cock, hands slipping between their bodies to open his pants and free his cock. 

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ll take care of you. Always.” Rucking the robe up to the small of Derek’s back with one hand, Stiles parted his ass with the other and set the head of his cock at the omega’s slick hole, pushing in slowly. “So tight again,” he groaned as the omega’s muscles clamped down hard, squeezing the head of his cock like a vice. 

“Stiles. Shut up and fuck me. Please,” Derek growled, drawing the last word out long and sharp as Stiles’ cock slipped free of his body. Slim hands caught Derek’s hips and turned him, hitching him up onto the broad window ledge before curling close. 

“You’re so bossy sometimes.” Stiles curled Derek’s legs around his hips and guided his cock to the omega’s now dripping hole. “Greedy. No wonder you were on suppressants,” he muttered, snapping his hips forward to sheath himself in one hard thrust. He groaned as Derek’s body opened up, rippling and squeezing along his length. 

“Fuck!” Derek’s nails bit into Stiles’ shoulders and he dug his heels into the alpha’s ass, arching into the burning pleasure. 

Stiles scrabbled at the robe’s knotted belt, teasing it open; it split to frame Derek’s broad chest, dragging across the omega’s nipples; Derek moaned at the stimulation and Stiles grinned, fierce and bright before latching onto one of the pebbled little nubs, rolling it between his teeth until the omega hissed and his nails became claws that pierced the smooth skin of Stiles’ shoulders. 

The alpha bucked at the biting pain, forcing his swelling knot into the omega, and bit down hard, lapping at the blood that welled into his mouth. He snarled around the flesh in his mouth, then straightened and licked the blood from his lips. Derek groaned at the sight and surged upward, capturing the alpha’s mouth and licking between his lips. Stiles squeezed the omega’s round ass and delved inward to stroke the thinned ring of muscle as he eased his cock out of the clenching heat.

Biting at Derek’s lips, Stiles drove his hips forward, again and again; his knot popped in and out of the tight ring as it swelled; the alpha ate the sounds ripped out of Derek’s throat and slowed his thrusts, giving the omega no more than the first couple inches of his cock. “I’m going to knot you again, baby,” he whispered, grabbing Derek’s calves to lower the omega’s feet to the floor as he slipped free. “Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”

Teeth clenched, Derek stumbled to the bed; he shed the robe as he scrambled up onto the bare mattress, hips arched high as he pressed his shoulders down and reached behind to open himself up, slick spilling from his puffy hole to wet his thighs. He felt the bed dip; felt the alpha’s hot breath on his overheated skin, the sensation making him tremble. 

Stiles palmed Derek’s firm ass and leaned close, inhaling deeply before running his tongue from the base of his stubby little cock, over the smooth skin behind, and across his hole. He scraped his teeth over the hot flesh, then lapped up the sweet slick, sealing his lips around the fluttering hole. The alpha growled softly at the punched out sounds Derek made when he fucked his tongue into the omega’s greedy hole. 

“Damn it, Stiles! Please! Just please…” Derek clawed at the mattress, pressing his hips back against Stiles’ mouth. “Please, fuck me, Stiles. I need… I…” The omega howled, bucking his hips and Stiles covered his back, fucking into him with short, sharp thrusts.

Stiles hunched over Derek’s back, pressing his face between the trembling omega’s shoulder blades. He pressed kiss after kiss to the sweat slicked skin as he clutched Derek’s shoulders, hauling the omega back into every punishing thrust. “Love youloveyoulove… You!” He whined, low in his throat as his balls drew up tight to his body and his knot swelled to its fullest, still outside the omega’s body; his cock throbbed, pulsing as he came and he pulled back, curling his fingers tight at the base of his knot, to spill heatedly over Derek’s back.


	3. Chapter 3

“Der? Come gimme a hand, babe!” Stiles set the last box down next to the entertainment center and stretched hard, arching his back until it popped. 

“With what,” the omega asked as he clattered down the stairs, book in hand. 

“Well, I liberated my X-Box and PS3. Dad totes put up a fight over the X-Box but I convinced him to get a Wii instead.” Stiles grinned and bounced over to Derek, hooking his fingers in the other’s belt loops, to tug the omega off the last step. 

“You convinced the Sheriff to buy a Wii?” Derek arched a brow and took off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Yup!” The alpha leaned into Derek, nuzzling the omega’s jaw. “Mnn. You smell fucking amazing.”

“I always smell amazing.” Derek snorted and bopped the top of Stiles’ head with his book.

“Yeah but… This is different.” Shrugging, Stiles cupped the back of Derek’s neck and drew the omega into a kiss that was more teeth than lips. “Good. Anyway. Help is needed!”

“Let me guess,” Derek drawled, brushing by Stiles; he tossed his book onto the obnoxiously expensive sectional couch and meandered over to the box, digging through it. “You have no clue how to hook this up, do you? T.V., Blue-Ray, sound system, X-Box and PS3. Shit, Stiles. We’re going to need a power strip, for starters. And a switchbox.” 

“So, shopping?” The alpha rocked back on his heels, grinning widely at his omega. 

Derek put his glasses back on. “Shopping,” he agreed, sighing heavily as Stiles grabbed his hand, tugging him out the door. “I’m driving!”

Yawning, Derek handed over his credit card, rolling his eyes at the look the cashier threw in Stiles’ direction. The alpha made grabby hands at the bag and the cashier slid it across the counter, eyes widening when Stiles cackled, clutching it to his chest. 

“C’mon, Stiles. I’m exhausted,” Derek mumbled around another yawn; he ushered Stiles out of the store with a hand at the small of the alpha’s back.

“Tired? Seriously, babe?”

“Yeah, Stiles. Tired. Beyond tired, actually.” Derek jangled his keys in Stiles’ face, smirking when the alpha eagerly snatched them from his hand.

“I’m sorry. You should have told me earlier. This could’ve waited, y’know.” Stiles frowned and guided Derek to the passenger side of the Camaro. Cupping Derek’s cheek, he brushed his thumb along the omega’s cheekbone then pressed a kiss to his lips before opening the door for him. “Let’s get you home, babe. I’ll draw you a bath, hey?”

“Sounds good.” Nodding, Derek sank into the car and took the bag from Stiles before the alpha closed his door. He sighed, melting into the seat and shoved his glasses up to knuckle at his eyes. “Hey,” he murmured, reaching for Stiles’ hand when the alpha slid into the car. “Can you swing through Mickey Ds for me? I’d kill for a strawberry shake.”

Stiles blinked slowly and twined their fingers together as he glanced at the omega. Smiling softly, he nodded. 

Derek smiled tiredly and leaned across the console, kissing Stiles chastely; he ducked his chin, hiding a smirk when the alpha flushed. “Thanks.” 

The omega sank into the tub with a sigh, listening with half-an-ear as Stiles puttered around the living room. Derek slipped briefly beneath the water, grabbing the shaving foam when he surfaced. He shaved briskly and rinsed his face, fingers stroking over his too soft skin. The look on Stiles’ face when he’d taken the initiative, all soft and vulnerable, gave him a bevy of ideas. Smiling, he lathered his chest and got to work shedding his barely-there pelt. “You want a fifties house omega, babe, I’m gonna give you one,” he whispered. 

Clean, dry and smooth as a baby’s bottom, Derek slathered his skin with unscented lotion and pulled on his robe, tying the belt loosely. He padded into the living room and bit his lip to keep from laughing; Stiles was sitting cross-legged in front of the entertainment center, the T.V. balanced precariously on the stand, the alpha tangled in cords. “Having problems, honey,” he asked, sitting on the end of the chaise. 

Stiles barked out a short laugh and pushed the flat screen back into place before twisting around to stare, open mouthed at the omega. Derek smiled softly and scooted closer, planting his feet on either side of the alpha’s knees; Stiles swallowed hard, eyes following the long line of smooth skin up Derek’s legs to the tempting shadow between.

“You shaved,” he squeaked.

Derek rubbed his foot along Stiles’ knee and leaned down to unwind the cord tangled around the alpha’s neck, smiling. 

“Um…Wow. Like wow. For cereal, Der, wow.” Stiles hesitantly set his hand on the omega’s foot, thumb brushing back and forth over the fine bones. 

“Speechless?” Derek brushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair and stroked the smooth skin behind the alpha’s ear, smile widening when the teen laid his cheek against the omega’s knee and closed his eyes. 

Stiles shimmied out of the rest of the cords and curled around Derek’s calf, nuzzling the omega’s knee as he petted up the back of his calf. “Kinda. You…” He sighed. “You didn’t have to do that. I only wanted your beard gone because it kinda burned sometimes,” he whispered. “This is… Different.”

“Different good or different bad?” Derek palmed Stiles’ cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb over the alpha’s sooty lashes. 

“I… I’m not sure,” Stiles said roughly, stroking along the inside of the omega’s thigh. 

Derek snorted, shuddering hard when Stiles’ fingers grazed the soft skin beneath his cock. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” he prompted, voice gentle.

“You’re everything I’m not. Physically, I mean. Sometimes I look at you and… And I want to switch places somehow. And equipment,” he added, fondling the head of Derek’s cock. “You’re so small here. So smooth just underneath. I’m like all skinny kid and massively oversized junk. It’s weird sometimes. I’ve never seen another alpha like me. When I first saw you I thought you were an alpha, maybe a beta but then I caught a whiff somehow and it was like I’d been sucker punched in the gut.”

“Stiles, I _like_ that you’re smaller than me; it’s one of the things that makes being with you amazing. I like the way you can take me apart but, sometimes, Stiles you’re too…” Derek shook his head, sighing. Cupping the back of Stiles’ head, he drew the alpha up until they were face to face, Stiles hunching awkwardly. 

Biting his lips, Stiles straddled Derek’s thighs, eyes closing as the omega wrapped his arms tight around the teen’s hips. “I’m too what?”

“Too everything. I’m not a toy, Stiles. I’m not a pet or a doll or… I’m your omega; you made sure of that, Stiles. I just wish you would have respected me. I wish you would have honored me by using the condom.”

“I was scared,” the alpha whispered, tucking his face against Derek’s throat. 

“Of what?” Derek rubbed his cheek to the top of Stiles’ head.

“I don’t know…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! I'll try and do one more post before Monday and then I have to focus on my last two psych projects for about a week!

Stiles woke draped over the omega’s chest, their limbs tangled together. Groaning, he stretched and rolled over, flailing as he tumbled off the chaise and hit the floor with a dull thud. Hearing laughter, he peeled his eyes open and glared up at Derek. 

The omega fought to school his expression as he extended his hand. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Pouting, Stiles caught Derek’s hand and let the omega haul him back up onto the chaise. The alpha settled against Derek’s side, tucking his face into the crook of the other’s neck. “That hurt. Also, it wasn’t funny.” 

“Kinda was. Can’t believe we fell asleep down here.” Yawning, Derek let his hand pet through Stiles’ hair, smirking at the pleased little grumble the alpha made. 

“Dude, babe, I don’t even remember falling asleep.” Stiles kissed Derek’s throat, lips gliding over the still smooth skin; he mouthed lightly at the omega’s Adam’s apple, smiling at the low sound Derek made.

“N-not surprised,” the omega gasped, tipping his head back as Stiles worked his way to the other side of Derek’s throat to lap at the gland behind his ear. 

“You smell amazing,” Stiles whispered. “Think I said that yesterday but your scent’s changing.” 

“Yours is too. Just a little.” Derek rolled Stiles beneath him and tangled their fingers together as he slotted between the alpha’s thighs. He pressed pushed Stiles’ hands above his head, pressing them against the chaise as he lowered his head to mouth at the other’s neck, scraping gently with his teeth. “Relax, Stiles,” he murmured as the alpha tensed beneath him. “Relax.”

Exhaling slowly, Stiles forced himself to relax but he couldn’t do anything to slow the jackrabbit pounding of his heart. “Der…” 

Derek growled approvingly as the alpha melted beneath him; he sucked a bruise into the pale, mole-dotted skin of his neck, then drew back to kiss him slowly. He licked into the alpha’s mouth when it went slack, stroked teasingly over his tongue and mapped the shape of his teeth. He stroked his big hands down the teen’s arms, skimmed down his sides, and slid them up beneath his t-shirt to scratch over the jut of his ribcage. 

A full body shudder wracked Stiles’ frame and his back arched up off the chaise, heels digging into the cushion as Derek broke the kiss to nip along the alpha’s jaw. He whined as Derek stood, making grabby hands at the omega.

Derek smiled softly and fisted Stiles’ tee, hauling the alpha to his feet and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go shower, Stiles. I’m starving.”

“But…” The alpha’s amber eyes widened and he bit back a low whine, palming the hard bulge of his cock. 

“Go on. I am, quite literally, starving. Please,” Derek added, offering the alpha a sweet smile and wide, hazel eyes. 

Huffing, Stiles rolled his eyes. “Fine. Fine. This is me. Going. To take a shower,” he said, spinning on his heel and stalking away to the bathroom. 

 

“What the fuck?” Stiles groaned, collapsing against the door and ripping at his button fly with shaking fingers. He stripped off his t-shirt, then kicked off his pants and underwear, freeing his cock which leapt at the first touch of cool air, pre bubbling from the flushed, red tip. 

The alpha stepped into the shower and turned on the water; he bowed his head under the cool spray and dropped a hand to fondle the hard swell of his knot, rolling the slick skin between his fingers before cupping his balls and gently squeezing the heavy weight of them. Groaning, he grabbed the shower gel and squeezed a generous dollop over his fingers. Bracing against the cool tile of the shower wall, Stiles arched his back and eased a hand between his suddenly trembling thighs to ghost over the tightly, furled muscle. Biting back a sob, he teased at the muscle until it opened and he could ease the tip of one finger into his body. 

Stiles shifted his weight, curling against the wall so he could wrap his other hand around the hard length of his cock, pumping it furiously as he pushed a second finger into his ass; his knot deflated but his cock hardened further, jerking in his fist as he worked his fingers as deep as he could, scraping the pads lightly over his prostate. He cried, loud and sharp, out as he climaxed, cum splashing against the wall.

Derek snorted tugged the hem of his Henley, smoothing the worn, gray shirt over his hips before idly adjusting himself; unlike the alpha, he could wait. “Stiles! Hurry up! I think I said I was _literally_ starving!” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Stiles said as he jogged up the stairs. “I uh, I totes got distracted,” he mumbled as he dug through the dresser for a fresh pair of briefs and a tee. 

“I heard.” Derek plucked the dingy, off white t-shirt out of Stiles’ hands and pulled a bright, emerald green one out instead. “Here. This one. Hurry up.” 

“I am! Sheesh!” Stiles tugged on the briefs and t-shirt then grabbed the jeans Derek had laid on the bed, wrestling the skintight denim up his long legs. “When the hell did I get skinny jeans?” 

“I don’t honestly know. I found them in the closet.” Shrugging, Derek batted Stiles hands out of the way and hitched the pants up his legs, buttoning them briskly before smoothing his hands over the alpha’s shoulders. 

Stiles ducked his head, flushing under the omega’s scrutiny. “Huh. Anyway, let’s go. Apparently, someone’s hungry.” Stiles ducked away from Derek and clattered downstairs to stand, bouncing, by the loft door; the omega followed sedately, face carefully neutral. 

“Very hungry,” Derek reiterated, kissing Stiles’ cheek as the alpha tugged open the loft door.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke to the burn of bile on the back of his tongue and his stomach tried to turn itself inside out; swallowing hard, he slipped out from beneath Stiles’ arm and bolted for the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and curled over the bowl, heaving helplessly until his stomach cramped.

“Oh, babe.” Sighing, Stiles wet a rag and laid it against the back of Derek’s neck before grabbing another to gently wipe the omega’s mouth. “You okay,” he asked softly, crouching behind Derek and rubbing the clammy skin between his shoulder blades. 

“I think so.” Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Derek stood shakily, Stiles’ hand on his elbow keeping him steady. “Just really nauseous.” He flicked his tongue over his teeth. “Ugh. Need to brush my teeth.” 

“How long have you felt sick,” the alpha asked as he guided Derek to the sink. Propping the omega against the counter, Stiles prepped his toothbrush and handed it over before rewetting the rag and wringing it out. 

“Been tired for a week or so. Little nauseous yesterday but definitely wasn’t this bad.” Shaking his head, Derek leaned over the sink and scrubbed at his teeth and tongue. 

“I… I didn’t notice,” Stiles said, voice tiny. 

Derek spit and rinsed his brush, dropping it into the cup next to the sink before filling a paper cup with mouthwash. “I didn’t want you to, Stiles.” He smiled softly as the alpha ran the damp rag over his face. “It’s nothing, honestly, hon.” 

“We’ll see.” Stiles rinsed and wrung the rag, folding and laying it next to the sink. “It’s still really early. Let’s go back to bed, baby,” the alpha murmured, curling his fingers with Derek’s. 

Snorting, Derek, let Stiles lead him back upstairs. He crawled into bed behind the alpha and spooned up behind him, smirking against the back of Stiles’ head as the teen pulled the omega’s arm across his hip, nestling the curve of his ass into the hollow of Derek’s hips. 

“You’re so warm,” Stiles mumbled, squirming as Derek released his hand to press long fingers into the softness of the alpha’s abdomen.

“Omegas run warm, or didn’t you know that?” Derek slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Stiles’ sweats, scratching through the sparse, curling hair that ringed the alpha’s quiescent cock. “Omegas run warm and alpha’s run big where it counts.” He pressed a kiss behind Stiles’ ear and scratched his nails lightly down the stirring cock to toy idly with the slit. 

Stiles shivered and pressed more firmly against the omega’s hips until Derek’s chubby little cock twitched. The alpha reached back and gripped Derek’s thigh as the omega palmed his heavy sac and slipped a finger behind it to press against the alpha’s tight, hot hole. He grinned at the strangled sound Stiles made as he jerked against the omega’s finger.

“Easy, Stiles,” Derek whispered stroking back and forth over the furled flesh. The omega laid his lips against Stile’s ear and whispered nonsense as he eased the very tip of one broad finger into the alpha. 

“Der… I… Oh, God…” Stiles tensed, clenching and Derek withdrew his finger to tug the alpha’s sweats down his long legs.

“Roll onto your stomach, Stiles,” Derek whispered, licking the shell of his ear. “Let me show you how good it can be to let go.” 

“I-I-I can’t! I can’t.” Stiles shook his head vehemently as Derek rolled him to his back and stared down at him. 

“Shh. You can. I heard you, in the shower. Whatever you did made you finish hard. Harder than I’d ever heard you, even with me.” 

“N-not hard. It was… It was different. Strange.”

“Hmm… I bet,” Derek said slowly, pausing to kiss Stiles’ lips. “I bet that you fingered your tight little ass. I bet you imagined me taking you.” 

Stiles licked his lips and cupped Derek’s cheek with shaking fingers. “You’ve got me all twisted up inside.” 

“You did the same to me.” Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ cock, giving it two long, sure strokes that dragged a sigh from the alpha’s lips. “I’m going to eat you out, get you wet and slick for me and because you love me, you’re going to let me open you up. Going to let me put my cock in you.”

Growling, Stiles shifted his hips against the mattress, letting his legs fall open as Derek released his cock. The omega slipped between Stiles’ trembling thighs and pressed the alpha’s legs to his chest. Grabbing a pillow, he shoved it beneath Stiles’ hips and lowered himself to the bed. He inhaled deeply, drawing the musky, warm scent of the alpha deep into his lungs before lipping at the alpha’s heavy sac. When Stiles’ hips jerked upwards, Derek sucked one of the heavy balls into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Releasing it with a pop, Derek gripped the alpha’s thighs and pressed them tight to Stiles’ chest.

“You’ve always smelled so good to me but right now you smell fucking amazing. All needy and confused,” Derek whispered before dragging his tongue over the tight bud of Stiles’ ass. 

The alpha bucked at the first firm lick and reached between the painful spread of his thighs to fist Derek’s hair. “Oh, fuck! Sonofabitch!”

Chuckling, Derek eased the pressure on Stiles’ thighs and the alpha draped them over the omega’s shoulders; he groaned as Stiles relaxed, hole loosening beneath the firm, wet flicks of his tongue. “See, baby,” Derek growled as he turned his head to mouth at the inside of the alpha’s thigh. “I can make it good for you. So good.” 

Panting, Stiles clenched his thighs and tugged at Derek’s hair until the omega stared up at him from beneath lowered lashes. “I fingered myself in the shower,” he whispered after swallowing hard.

“Did you?” Smirking, Derek pressed Stiles’ cock into the hollow of his hip, stroking it with the flat of his palm.

“I… Just a little.” Stiles nodded jerkily, grunting as Derek slipped two thick fingers into his own mouth. 

The omega pulled them, dripping, from between his lips and settled them against the alpha’s hole; he teased the spasming flesh with the tip of his middle finger and, with gentle pressure, slipped it into the achingly tight, dry heat; he sighed as Stiles’ body opened up and took him, in fits and starts, up to the second knuckle. “That’s it, baby. That’s it. Bear down,” he murmured before sucking a bruise into the crease of Stiles’ thigh.

Biting his lower lip, the alpha obeyed, swallowing a strangled sob as Derek’s hand pressed firm against his ass. He gasped hard when the omega crooked the digit, thrumming it against the fleshy pad of his prostate. “Oh, God, Derek!” 

Derek eased his finger from Stiles’ body, making the alpha keen, and leaned over the side of the bed to grab the lube. The cap opened with a snick and Derek poured a liberal amount of the artificial slick over his fingers before pressing the bottle against Stiles’ hole and squeezing. He snorted when the alpha squeaked and quickly worked two long, thick digits into the loosened hole, pumping them mercilessly. 

Stiles’ heavy, jutting cock jumped and twitched with every ruthless jab, pre pooling and running down the crease of his thigh as Derek worked him open. He howled when the omega pressed a third finger into his body and clutched at the back of Derek’s head as his hips writhed desperately.

Smirking, Derek slid up the length of Stiles’ body and kissed him hungrily, all clashing teeth and wet, wet tongue. He kissed Stiles’ breath away as he nudged his the wide head of his little cock against the alpha’s dripping hole and rolled his hips, working into Stiles’ shaking body in tiny increments. 

The alpha broke the kiss with a broken whine as Derek seated himself fully. Smiling, the omega eased Stiles’ ankles off his shoulders and wrapped the alpha’s legs around his lean hips, fucking into him with short shuttling strokes. “Stiles…” Derek panted the other’s name almost tenderly, pressing his forehead against the alpha’s as he shifted his weight to trap Stiles’ heavy cock between their bodies.

Stiles scrabbled at Derek’s shoulders and came with a wordless shout when the omega’s fourth, sharp thrust glanced over his prostate. Gasping, Derek took his mouth in another kiss and arched his body to drive two fingers into his own, dripping hole, shuddering through a dry climax.

He collapsed atop the alpha, face nestled against Stiles’ neck; he pulled his fingers free and smear the slick across Stiles’ lips, smiling when the alpha eagerly chased them with his tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since I updated! I had surgery in May and it's taken me a while to get up the energy to do much! Also, I'm sorry it's so short but this is a good place to cut this chapter! I'll try and get the next up later today but I also need to update "Cuttingly Numb". 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!

Derek sighed and fingered the slim, garishly pink box. With a hard shake of his head he dropped it into the basket over his arm. 

“You find it babe?” Stiles slipped up behind his omega and propped his narrow chin on Derek’s shoulder. 

Grunting, Derek leaned into Stiles, letting the slim alpha support his weight. “Yeah. Shit, Stiles.”

“It’s gonna be okay, babe.”

“Yeah? You think so? I’m not so sure, Stiles. Really not sure.” Straightening, Derek handed Stiles the basket. “C’mon. We need milk and I want steaks tonight.” 

“Yeah. Sure. Anything you want, Der.” Stiles offered Derek a gentle smile and lopped his arm around the other’s waist. “We gonna check when we get home or…?”

“In the morning. I’ll check in the morning.” 

Stiles rubbed slow circles between Derek’s shoulders as the omega heaved. “I guess steaks are a thing that’s not happening tonight,” he murmured as he stood to rewet the washcloth. 

“Probably not,” Derek agreed, groaning as he flushed the toilet and settled on its closed lid. He took the damp cloth from Stiles with a wan smile and wiped his mouth. “Sorry.”

“No. Hey, no, Der.” Stiles crouched and offered Derek a capful of mouthwash. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, babe. It’s probably safe to say that the test is a formality at this point, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Probably. I’m still going to wait until morning though. I guess they’re more accurate that way. Higher hormone levels or something.” 

“That’s what the box said.” Stiles helped Derek to his feet and the omega leaned over the sink. He rinsed his mouth, then grabbed his toothbrush. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah. Anything.”

“Take the garbage outside. The smell is… It’s too much,” Derek whispered before attacking his mouth with the brush. 

“Sure, babe. Anything you need.” 

++

Stiles tucked Derek into bed, pulling the covers up to the omega’s chin and brushing a kiss over his brow, then headed downstairs. He dropped onto the couch and tucked his knees to his chest before tugging his phone from his pocket.

_“Stiles. What’s up, son?”_

“Hey, Dad. ‘Sup? Whatcha doin’?”

_“Just watching, T.V. What’s wrong, son?”_

Sighing, Stiles stretched out on the couch. “Derek’s not been feeling real great, Dad. Like puking every day. We made steaks tonight and as soon as they started cooking he got sick.”

_“Stiles, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”_

“Um… If you think I’m saying that we think he’s pregnant, than yeah. Dad,” he asked, after the silence had stretched too long for comfort. 

_John exhaled shakily. “Well. He taken a test yet, kiddo?”_

“In the morning. He wants to wait till the morning. Supposed to be more accurate, I guess.” 

_”You okay?”_

“I dunno, Daddy. I… I feel like I trapped him.”

_”Well, you did.”_

“Yeah. I did but I love him. So much and it hurts cause he’s so… Scared, I guess? Angry.” 

_”I imagine he is, Stiles. I gotta say, kiddo…” John swallowed thickly. “I’m disappointed in you but I get it. I do. And I love you no matter what.”_

“What do I do, Daddy?” 

_“You take care of him. Whatever it takes. You make sure your omega has everything he needs. Anything he needs. Most of all, kiddo, you love him.”_

“I do. So much.” Stiles sniffed and scrubbed his face against his forearm. 

_“Then you’ll do what’s right. I know you, Stiles. You fucked this up beyond belief but you’ll make it right.”_

“I love you, Daddy.” 

_“Love you too, kiddo. Go on and get some sleep.” John laughed abruptly. “God knows you’re going to need it.”_

“Yeah. Yeah. Night, Dad.” 

_”Night, Stiles.”_

The young alpha dropped his phone and stood, stretching hard, then made his way upstairs. He stripped and slid beneath the sheets, tucking himself around Derek’s sleeping form. The omega made a soft sound and nestled against Stiles, wrapping the alpha’s arm snuggly around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke on his back, Derek a warm, heavy weight against his chest. He brushed his knuckles over the omega’s cheek, smiling when Derek blinked sleepily at him. “Hey, babe.” 

“Nmf…” Derek groaned and pressed his face into Stiles’ chest. “Mornin’,” he whispered, voice thick with sleep. “Time’s it?” 

“Five-something. Go back to sleep, Der.” Stiles smoothed his fingers through Derek’s hair as the omega peeled himself away and sat up.

“Can’t. Gotta pee. We should do this, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Yeah we should.” Stiles knelt behind Derek and peppered kisses across the width of his shoulders. “C’mon. Let’s go see if we’re gonna be parents.” 

Snorting, Derek pushed to his feet. “I think I can pee on the stick without help or an audience, Stiles,” he muttered, shuffling toward the stairs.

“Probably. Maybe I wanna help though?” Stiles grinned and bounded to his feet, following his omega down the stairs. “Hey. If you are, um, what do you hope it is?” 

“I dunno. Healthy, Stiles. I just hope it’s healthy. But uh…” Derek shrugged and turned to poke the alpha in the chest. “You stay here. But, anyway, I hope its beta or alpha, to be honest. Omega is hard.” He backed away and closed the door in Stiles’ face. 

“I’m just gonna wait here, babe. Yup. This is me. Waiting patiently. C’mon! How long does it take to pee on a stick…?”

Derek choked back a laugh. “Give me a minute! Jeez. I know you’re excited but… Okay. Here we go.” The omega opened the door, test stick balanced carefully on his palm. 

“So, um, how long?” Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek’s slim waist and tugged him toward the couch. 

“Three minutes.” Derek sank onto the couch and let himself be pulled into Stiles’ side. “Well, two, really.” 

“I dunno if we have to wait that long.” Stiles swallowed hard and looked down at the stick. “Two pink lines means pregnant, right?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said slowly, blanching as he dropped his eyes to the stick. “Oh, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I'm evil. =^..^=


End file.
